The Power of Friendship and Family Loyalty
by The Owl of Night
Summary: A Emancipated Minor Harry Potter, who gets the custody of Rose, Bella and Dan Potter, who there is the younger siblings of Harry Potter, Parings: HP/DG/AG, OC/NL, OC/BZ, OC/TD and CD/CC Bashing: RW/HG/MW/AD/GW and DM, Mentors: SS/MM/PS/FF/PP/AL/AD/ and AB, Rating: T for now.
1. Info

The Power of Friendship and Family Loyalty – Info

_Summary: A Emancipated Minor Harry Potter, who gets the custody of Rose, Bella and Dan Potter, who there is the younger siblings of Harry Potter, Parings: HP/DG/AG, OC/NL, OC/BZ, OC/TD and CD/CC Bashing: RW/HG/MW/AD/GW and DM, Mentors: SS/MM/PS/FF/PP/AL/AD/ and AB._

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter**

Merope Gaunt got a older son, with Regulus Arcturus Black the 1st, and he were called Marvolo Regulus Black-Gaunt.

Marvolo Regulus Black-Gaunt did married with Jessica Gaunt nee Smith and got a daughter named Merope Jessica Black-Gaunt Jr. after his own mother.

Merope Jessica Black-Gaunt Jr. did married with Nathanael Tristan Prince, who there were the heir of the Prince family, as he were the oldest son of Tristan Malcolm Prince, together they got a set of twin daughters they named named the oldest for Rosaline Merope Prince and the youngest Isabella Jessica Prince.

Rosaline Merope Prince married with Theodoric Lucian Malfoy, and they got a daughter and they named her for Lillian "Lily" Rosaline Prince-Malfoy.

Theodoric Lucian Malfoy were actually the older brother of Abraxas Septimus Malfoy, however Lily was kidnapped a month after she were born.

Isabella Jessica Prince were a squib and did married with Harold William Evans, she have adopted two girls and a boy, Lily Evans nee Prince-Malfoy, Petunia Evans nee Anderson and George Evans nee Potter.

Lily gave born to he first-born son and child at the 22nd March 1976, he got the name Hadrian "Harry" James Sirius Marvolo Edward Charlus Potter, he had two fathers, James Edward Charlus Potter and Regulus Arcturus Black.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, are in this story twins and born in 1976, both of them have a marriage contact with Hadrian Potter.

Both Cedric and Cho are older in this story as well, as they are also born in 1976, Cedric are the best friend of Harry.

Regulus Black was the father of the twins Alexander "Alec" Regulus Black and Bellatrix "Bella" Elieen Black, at the 1st June 1978, and the mother were Alexandra Elieen Snape, the older sister of Severus Tobias Snape.

At the 31st July 1980, did Lily gave born to a set of triplets, the oldest were a girl and she got the name Rosaline "Rose" Lillian Dorea Potter, the middle child were another daughter there got the name Isabella "Bella" Lilac Jessica Potter, and the youngest are a son who got the name, Daniel "Dan" Jacob Lucifer Potter.

Dan Jacob Potter, were hailed as the boy who lived, when Voldemort did attacked the Potter cottage at Godric Hallow, but they weren't sent to the Dursley family, as Petunia were killed two nights before, and both Vernon and Marge Dursley didn't want the Potter children, any near their son and nephew Dudley.

Sirius Orion Black were killed by Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy, so Harry became the guardian of Rose, Bella and Dan Potter, as he were the heir of the Potter family.


	2. Prologue

The Power of Friendship and Family Loyalty – Prologue

Harry, Rose, Bella and Dan, was living peacefully together at Potter Mansion, after the attack at Godric Hallow, where they had lost their parents.

Harry did try to tread the triplets, in the same way, but however Dan did have more books, as Harry did believed in, that through Knownledge, you would gain more power.

Harry had two house elves, there looked after each of his younger siblings, Rose had the two house elves, there had the name Lacey and Leo, Bella had the two house elves, there had the name Darcy and Jay, and Dan had the two house elves, there had the name Scarlett and George.

The house-elf Caitlin, was the house-elf in chance, of the other house-elves there, were on the watch of the triplets, so if there was anything Harry needed to know, then would Caitlin come to Harry about it.

At the Potter Mansion, there were portraits of the Potters family, and that was included James and Lily Potter, their parents.

Harry were walking into the room, where the portraits hanged, and a portrait asked, "who are you, young man?"

Harry looked around and the portrait of James Potter asked, "Harry my son, is that you?"

Harry said, "yes father, I'm a emancipated minor, and the guardian of Rose, Bella and Dan, as Sirius Black was killed by Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy."

A Portrait of a man asked, "James, is this Hadrian?"

The Portrait of James said, "yes father, this is my oldest son, Hadrian, and Harry, this is your gardfather Edward Charlus Potter, the son of Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black."

Harry thought about the test at Gringotts and said, "hallo there, Grandfather Edward, and mother did you have any idea's of that you, Petunia and George Evans were adopted?"

The portrait of Lily said, "no Harry, I'm afraid, that I had no idea of that, so how do you know that?"

Harry said, "I took a test at Gringotts, for gaining my emancipation and guardianship of Rose, Bella and Dan, your biological parents was Theodoric Lucian Malfoy and Rosaline Merope Malfoy nee Prince, you are the niece of Isabella Jessica Evans nee Prince, through as Isabella was your mother's younger twin sister, you were kidnapped, when you only was a moth old from your parents."

The portrait of Lily asked, "who is this, Theodoric Lucian Malfoy?"

Harry said, "Theodoric Lucian Malfoy, was the older brother, of Abraxas Septimus Malfoy, who there was the father. of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and the grandfather of Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Harry said, "mother, you are the granddaughter of Nathanael Tristan Prince and Merope Jessica Prince nee Black-Gaunt, who there were the daughter of Marvolo Regulus Black-Gaunt and Jessica Gaunt nee Smith."

The portrait of Dorea Potter nee Black asked, "who is Marvolo Regulus Black-Gaunt, son of?"

Harry said, "Marvolo Regulus Black-Gaunt, was the son of Merope Gaunt and Regulus Arcturus Black the 1st, however Marvolo Regulus Black-Gaunt, was the older half-brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is known as you-know-who."

The portrait of Edward Potter said, "The lines of the founders four are now connected, as well as the lines of Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell."

The portrait of James asked, "Harry my son, are you telling your mother and I, that she are related to the Lord of Snake faces (Death Eaters)?"

Harry said, "yes father, and believe me, I'm not to happy about that myself either."

The portrait of Dorea scolded, "James, not all Slytherins are bad."

Harry said, "great-grandmother Dorea, I think that father are calling them that, because of the Dark Mark have a snake in it."

The portrait of James said, "see grandmother, my son does even understand that.

Harry said, "father, be nice to your grandmother."

A portrait of a woman laughed and said, "Hadrian my dear grandson, you are taking after your mother right there, I'm Elizabeth Amelia Potter nee Anderson by the way."

Harry asked, "Anderson, any relations to Heather and Arnold Anderson, the biological parents of Petunia Heather Evans nee Anderson?"

The portrait of Lily looked at her son and her mother in-law, and the portrait of Elizabeth said, "Arnold Anderson, were my younger brother."

Harry asked, "who are the parents of George Adrian Evans nee Potter, therefor the grandparents of Mark George Evans?

The portrait of Lily looked surprisely at Harry, and Charlus said, "Harry, my younger brother Adrian, who there were killed before George birth, are the father of George Adrian Evans nee Potter, but Dorea and I tried to get George with us, but his mother did just leave him in the muggle-world, but before we could find him again, then he was already adopted, but we didn't know of who there had adopted him, so we hoped that he was happy where ever he was."

The portrait of Adrian said, "please Hadrian, if you ever take contact to George, please tell him that, he never should have been abandoned, like his mother did do to him."

Harry said, "I will cousin, don't worrying about that."

The portrait of Lily said, "Harry, take me down, then were are going to visiting my younger brother."

Harry walked over to her and took the portrait of Lily down, and they walked out of the room, and Lily said, "Harry call for Autumn."

Harry did as his mother had told him to do and he called for the house-elf named Autumn, and Autumn came and asked, "what can Autumn do foy the young master Harry?"

Harry said, "Autumn, I want you to take myself and this portrait of my mother, to George Adrian Evans."

Autumn took the portrait and Harry to the house of George Evans, and Harry ringed on the door, and a woman came out and opened the door, and asked, "who are you?"

Harry said, "I'm Hadrian Potter, the oldest son of Lily Evans, I couldn't get to talk to my uncle, could I?"

The woman in the door said, "hallo Hadrian, I'm Anastasia Crystal Evans, and I'm the wife of your uncle George and therefore your aunt, but come in, George should soon be back."

30 minutes after, did George Adrian Evans came back to the house, and he saw the boy and said, "no it can't be, the young Harry Potter, can it?"

Harry said, "yes it's I, uncle Georgie."

George said, "darm you have grown, since I last saw you, hows your mother, father, Rosie, Bella and Dan?"

Harry said, "Rose, Bella, Dan and I are fine uncle George, but mother and father were killed at the 31st October 1981."

George said, "Petunia were killed two days before that, thank god that you kids are okay, I thought that James and Lily where hectic with their work, not that they was killed."

Harry said, "it weren't safe to get out before now, uncle George, there are still followers of the one who killed mother and father, however they aren't attacking people anymore."

George said, "but Harry, you knows that Rosie, Bella and Dan would only be15 month old, when Lily and James died then."

Anastasia said, "oh my good, are you four okay."

Harry said, "we are fine, aunt Anastasia."

George asked, "so your godparents are taken good care of you?"

Harry said, "godfather died the same night, and godmother are in coma at the hospital."

Anastasia asked, "where are you four living right now?"

Harry said, "Potter Mansion, aunt Anastasia."

Anastasia said, "George Adrian Evans, you better do something about this, or you can sleep at the guest room."

George looked at Harry and said, "Hadrian, sweet dear Hadrian, help me out of this."

Harry said, "aunt Anastasia and uncle George, why aren't you joining us at Potter mansion."

George said, "what do you think dear, it's not like that we can have four Potters living here?"

Anastasia said, "alright, lets pack our things, and leave this house, so we can look out after your sisters four kids, we can't get fast enough away from the Dursleys, for Mark's safetyness fault.

It took 4 hours for the Evans to pack everything, they came down and Harry said, "why don't we sit down for a bit?"

Harry said, "George, I know that you knows of my mother's school, have Mark done anything you could connect to the things mom did?"

George said, "yes Harry, he made the spoon in my hand to come over to his mouth."

Harry said, "aunt Anastasia, Mark is a wizard, like Dan and I, where Rose and Bella are witches like our mother."

Anastasia asked, "wizards and witches, as in magic?"

Harry answered, "yes aunt Anastasia, as in magic, this is a magical portrait."

George asked, "Lily, my dearest sister, how are you?"

The portrait of Lily said, "James and I are fine George, however Harry found out of something, when he took to Gringotts, all three of us were adopted by Isabella and Harold Evans."

George asked, "who are I?"

Harry said, "you are George Adrian Potter, the son of Adrian Gideon Potter and the nephew of Charlus Julius Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black, however your mother took you away, after your father died, before you were born, my great-grandparents, tried to get your mother to give you to them, instead of what she choiced to do, to abandoned you in this world."

Harry said, "Charlus Julius Potter and Adrian Gideon Potter, was the sons of Julius Gideon Potter and Genevra Potter nee Prewett, Charlus was the oldest son, where Adrian were Charlus's younger brother."

The portrait of Lily asked, "George, do you understand, what Harry means with this?"

George said, "yes Lily, the Potter tried to find me, and they didn't want me to be abandoned like I was."

Anastasia asked, "Lily, were you abandoned by your real parents as well?"

The portrait of Lily said, "no Anastasia, I was much wrose, as I was kidnapped from my biological parents."

George asked, "what about Petunia?"

Harry said, "she got wrose than you, cousin, she were given to Thomas Edwin Anderson, the older brother of her father, but the younger brother of Elizabeth Potter nee Anderson, and Thomas did abandoned his niece, after she lost her parents."

Anastasia said, "poor Petunia."

Harry nodded at that and called, for the house-elf Autumn, and Autumn came and asked, "what can Autumn do for young master Harry?"

The portrait of Lily said, "Autumn, I want you to meet, George Adrian Evans nee Potter and his wife Anastasia Crystal Evans, George here are the son of Adrian Gideon Potter, and adopted by the same couple as I were."

Autumn bowed and said, "master George and mistress Anastasia, it's good to meet you."

Harry said, "Autumn, take us to Potter mansion, and later take the house elves, Curtis, Dominic, Destiny, Evan, Ethan, Nathan and Jack, back here to and get George and Anastasia things to Potter mansion."

Autumn bowed and said, "I will do that, young master Harry."

She took all of them to Potter mansion, and George asked, "Harry, is this where I would have lived if your great-grandfather and great-grandmother, had got me?"

Harry said, "no George, you would have been living at Potter manor, which is fare more older than Potter mansion; but Potter manor were destroyed at the attack on Edward and Elizabeth Potter."

George was looking around, and Harry called for Caitlin, and Caitlin came and asked, "what can I do for the young master Harry?"

Harry said, "Caitlin, please get Rose, Bella and Dan down here, and show then into the living room, where we are getting tea."

Caitlin bowed and said, "will give the massage to them, young master Harry."

Harry said, "George and Anastasia, there are two diffence ways to tread a house-elf, the Potters are one of the families there are treading them good, and the Malfoy family are one of those, there are treating them badly."

George said, "Harry, that is interesting, I mean how can that be?"

Harry said, "Some wizards and witches are believing, that house elves is lower, than themself, but they are wrong, house elves are working for the witches and wizards so they can contune to have their powerful elf magic, so it's a win-win situation for the house elves and wizards and witches."

Harry looked at George and Anastasia, and asked, "tea or coffee?"

George said, "Tea for Anastasia and coffee for myself."

Harry called for Evelyn and she came and asked, "what can Evelyn do for the young master Harry?"

Harry said, "Evelyn, I think it's time for a little snack, there need to be tea and coffee also."

Evelyn bowed and said, "I will make sure, that the kitchen elves knowns that young master Harry."


	3. The Time of before Harrys Hogwarts lette

The Power of Friendship and Family Loyalty – The Time of before Harrys Hogwarts letter

They sat down around the table, and George could see that Bella had the look of Isabella Evans, where Rose looked like a mini copy of Lily, Dan looked like like mini copy James Potter, where Harry was more a mixture of the triplets.

Anastasia was a loving person, she absolutely adored to have older children than Mark, near her, actually this was the best idea, anyone could have gotten.

Anastasia Evans was the person, the four Potter children had been missing, since the night, where Voldemort killed their parents.

Harry and George was chatting with each other, and Harry did suddenly ask, "George, would you like to see the room, where your fathers portrait is in?"

George said, "yes Harry, I would like that very much."

Harry took the portrait of Lily and after that did both Harry and George walked out of the living room and continued on towards the room of portraits, and Harry opened the door and walked into the room and hanged the portrait of Lily, on her place.

The portraits were surprised to see the man inside the room, and Harry said, "Adrian meet George your son, George meet your father Adrian Potter."

The portrait of Adrian said, "hallo my son, how are you?"

George said, "I'm fine father, however I was surprised to find out, that my adopted sister Lily was dead, and have been that since Halloween night in 1981."

Adrian asked, "George, how long, are you going to stay here?"

George said, "If my wife, have anything to say, then it would be until Rose, Bella and Dan are adults.

Adrian said, "interesting, very interesting son, George tell me something, about the wife of yours, because she seems to be a woman, there don't want any children to be alone."

George said, "she wont father, thats was the reasons, why I falled for her."

Harry walked smiling out of the portrait room, and he walked over to the door there would get him to the living room, he sat down at the sofa.

At the Living room at Potter Mansion:

Anastasia looked at Harry with a smile and asked, "Harry my child, where are George?"

Harry said, "George are talking to the portrait of his father."

The triplets was playing on the floor, and Anastasia placed Harry right beside her, and placed one of hers arms around his shoulder and said, "you have been given your younger siblings, so much love and care, that they haven't been left without it, you can be really proud of yourself, of your caretaking of your younger siblings."

Harry gave her a smile, and leaned against her, and Anastasia kissed Harry on the top of his head, and some time later did George came back to the room and said, "Harry sweety, I'm very happy that you came to the house, I could finally get the answers I wanted for long time ago."

George asked, "Harry, how can it be, that Bella are looking like, Isabella Evans?"

Harry said, "moms biological mother, was the older twin sister of Isabella Jessica Evans nee Prince."

Anastasia said, "unbelievable, it a surprise that this actually can happening."

George said, "no wonder why, Isabella was feeling more poshed over to Lily, than to Petunia, as Lily were of her own blood."

At the Portrait room meanwhile:

The portrait of James said, "I cannot believe, that Harry are going to be 11 about in a few months."

The portrait of Lily said, "I know that James, because I can actually not believe that either."

At the living room at Potter Mansion:

George had choiced to play together, with the triplets and Anastasia said, "he have wanted to play like this, with Mark for some times now."

The 22nd March 1987:

The time were fast and at the 22nd March 1987, did Harry got 11 years old, the triplets had given him a wireless radio, a set of gobstones and a full chess set, George, Anastasia and Mark had given him a trunk, along with a set of Defence books and a History of magic book set.

Severus had given Harry a completely book set of Potions, Pomona had given Harry a full Herbology book set, Minerva had given him a set of Transfiguation book set and Filius had given him a set of charms book set and a Duelling book set.

Harry said, "thank you, for the gifts to all of them," and he did firstly hugged Rose, Bella and Dan and later he did hugged Mark, Anastasia and George.

Harry and the others, had been having a very fun day, today, but in another house, were Albus Dumbldore and Arthur and Molly Weasley nee Prewett, starting to plan,. the perfect plan, on how to destroying the Potter family name, but they had absolutely no idea of, that at Potter mansion, where the four heads of Hogwarts houses, were they had their own little chat.

As Harry was the heir of the founders four, he did expelled the rules, the headmaster Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore had made, and took the shool back to the organically rules, and Fawkes were no longer, loyal to Headmaster Dumbledore, but to the castle itself and the Hogwarts heir.

The ghosts of Hogwarts were no longer loyal for Dumbledore and neither are the portraits around Hogwarts.

At Ollivanders wand shop:

Ollivander found a note on the table, where there stood:

Dear Mr. Ollivander

You once knew me as Fakwes, but my real name is Hermokrates, and I were under a slave bond, there were placed on me by Albus Percivail Wulfic Brian Dumbledore himself, but as I could feal the heir of the founders four of Hogwarts, I could get the spell of myself.

I need to ask you to destroying the Holly and phoenix feather 11 inches, wand as Albus will and can control the owner of the wand.

I'm leave 5 of my feathers to you as payment for destroying the wand, oh and the wand you have with the feathers are a heirdom wand, there are owned by the Potter family, please give it back to the rightful owner of the wand.

Greetings

Hermokrates the phoenix

Ollivander were surprised, that Albus actually could do something like that to a animal, and he contacted Amelia Bones immediately after he readed the letter.

Amelia Bones said, "Ollivander, you told me in a letter, that you had some informations for the DEML and I."

Ollivander gave her the letter, and madam Bones said, "the poor noble bird."


End file.
